The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to sparse data.
Sparse data is a term used to describe information coming from sensors or other non-information technology (IT) devices. Sparse data may be for example, a sensor recording the temperature and humidity levels, or how often something is used. When the sensor reports that data, it may be just a small amount of information within the overall structure. Sparse data almost always goes one way, from the sensor to the network. Although it may be just a bit of data now, in the future, there may be many more of these devices, and in unique areas.